


A 'snowy' Story

by Soldier Fluff (torcher)



Category: AUs - Fandom, Brokentale - Fandom, Sans AUs - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jail, M/M, Soldier Fluff, Winter Sans, YouTube, brokentale, criminal, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Soldier%20Fluff
Summary: Winter is a sans living on the streets. Hes a wanted criminal though. Wonder what will happen =w=
Relationships: WinterXAnyone
Kudos: 2





	A 'snowy' Story

Winter shoved his hands in his pockets while weaving through the busy streets. The air was cold and he could see his own breath, though the air did not affect him. The cold was common where he was, so all he did was adjust his snow jacket and put his hoodie over his head.

He watched as cars drove by, trying to get to wherever they were headed. As he walked, he saw a hotdog stand. The smell made its way over to him and he realised how hungry he was. It had been days since he had eaten. The last time was only whatever his friend Klepto could spare. Klepto, being the friend he was, gave him half of the only sandwich he had. 

Winter knew he still had to get food for Klepto and the others that he hung out with. It was his part.

Suddenly a woman, wearing golden bracelets, wove passed him, slightly bumping into his arm. The lady looked at the skeleton and apologized, before rushing off to who knows where. She didn’t notice one of her bracelets gone as the skeleton watched her rush away. 

Winter walked off, looking at his score. He smiled, thankful for the chance of getting money. He thought, figuring out what he would spend the money on. Food? There was still the hotdog stand. He sighed, watching the breath cloud slowly disappear. He took out his phone, a present from a friend, and texted someone.

Snowshower: I've got something I can sell. Interested?

Sure. What is it? :Roboticbookworm

Snowshower: Golden bracelet. Probably not real though.

I'll buy it. Lets say… 100 bucks? :Roboticbookworm

Snowshower: Thanks Mettaton. I'll send it via magic. 

*thumbs up* I will too then. Stay safe! :Roboticbookworm

Winter sighed and smiled. He could always count on Mettaton, his Robot friend from UnderLust. 

He used his magic to teleport the bracelet to her. Soon 100 bucks appeared. Winter smiled, glad he would always have Mettaton, and went on his way.

As he walked, He saw the lady talking to a police officer. WInter silently cursed under his breath and turned around. He heard the lady's shrill voice start yelling, and he turned pale. “Officer! That's him! That's the guy who took my bracelet!” She pointed at Winter and he took off running. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to get away, screaming and jumbling up his brain until he felt himself get dizzy. 

‘ _ This can't be happening- _ ’ He thought finally, dashing into a Alley. He raced through, hearing the echoes of the police officer on his radio, “We’ve got a suspect running. Send backup to ---------- boulevard.” 

Winter teleported further away, but with hunger growing on him, he couldn't teleport far. As he ran, he could see the police cars on the street, trying to block him off. He watched as the police jumped out of their vehicles and chased after him. 

Suddenly he felt himself crash into a wall. His head spinning, he tried to get up. He steadied himself, almost falling again. He realized he had run into a dead end.

He looked up and saw he was being blocked off by the cops. They pointed their guns at him. ‘ _ Guess they know who i am.’ _ he thought. They probably did. Posters of him were everywhere. Winter, you see, was a wanted criminal from many places. He's stolen things, murdered people and much more.

One of the Monster police came to the front, Gun pointed at Winter's head. “Put your hands on your head and get on the ground. One wrong move and your toast.”

Winter sighed, knowing he had no way out of this because of his hunger and obeyed. The police, still pointing their guns at him, came over and handcuffed him. They one who had spoken checked his pockets as Winter remained emotionless. 

There wasn't much. All there was, were the 100 bucks, a pocket knife, and his phone. “He must have sold the bracelet already.” The police officer said to one of his comrades. He then put the gun on Winter's head. He could feel its coldness on his skull. “Who did you sell it to? Answer.” The officer said. Winter just looked at him, his dull eyes stubborn. The angry police officer growled and took the gun off of Winter. Instead he looked at another police officer and ordered him to put Winter into a police car. 

Winter was in the car, not really caring anymore. He had guessed this would happen at one point. He stared out the window, grateful for the bit of heat inside of the car. Maybe he could jump out and make a run for it? Sure it would use the last of his energy, but he could try.

Before he knew it, they were at the holding place for this AU. Each AU now had a place where they would put Criminals, who would go to the Void like place, ‘The Prison’. Winter guessed whoever named it was lazy.

The Angry Police officer forcefully took Winter out, while he was spacing out thinking about it. Winter landed on the floor, pain shooting up his body. He was then hoisted onto his feet. The Angry Police officer, who Winter nicknamed Angr, forced him into the Holding Place.

Winter looked around and was slightly surprised. The place was like a ghost town with only the guards there. Winter was told to sit on the chair while waiting. He watched the officers talk and do their work. He let his mind wander again for a while.


End file.
